


Hot Cocoa and Warm Blanket Days

by ryry_peaches



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly comfort though, patrick is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: David has a bad day and wants to be surrounded by comforting things.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949071
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Hot Cocoa and Warm Blanket Days

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of just long hard days this year (who hasn't, right) and the fall is the best time to find comfort. Sweater weather, warm pajamas, pumpkin spice, and fall-scent candles are just some of the coziest things in the world, so i surrounded David with some of them.

Patrick is on the couch when David comes home, and when David steps into the living room, he holds an arm out along the back of the couch, inviting him to come sit.

But David is on a mission, so he just drops a kiss on the top of Patrick's head and passes him, heading to the stairs. He gets in the shower and turns it all the way hot, then back down to just the edge of too much, and takes his time with his shower, doing the luxurious steps that he sometimes skips, specialty scrubs and the fancy conditioner.

Once he's out and dried and his skin in sufficiently toned and moisturized, he brushes his hair back and goes searching for clothes, eventually digging his very softest joggers and an old sweater, one he'd deemed for home use only because he'd caught it on a shelf at the store and run a hole in the side, but it was too cozy to toss out. Then he finds his too-soft cashmere socks and slides his Uggs on over those. Finally he finds his chenille and sherpa blanket and a pumpkin-marshmallow-vanilla candle in the depths of the hall closet.

Back downstairs, David lights his candle in the kitchen and sets about steaming milk on the stove for hot chocolate. After a minute, Patrick appears in the doorway to watch him. "What's going on here?" When David turns, Patrick has his teasing face on.

"I just…" David raises his hands and then lowers them. "I had a rough day, and I just want to hide in my blankets and not think about it."

"What happened?" Patrick is still smiling upside-down, ready to needle David over a silly hang-up. 

David shakes his head, turning his focus back to the milk on the stove. "Nothing happened. It wasn't that kind of rough."

Patrick's smile drops, and he comes up beside David and scratches fingertips down the middle of his back. "I'm sorry, honey," he says softly, and hooks his chin over David's shoulder, glomming up against his back.

David sinks back into him. "It is what it is," he says on a sigh. Judging his milk sufficiently warm, he makes two big mugs of hot chocolate, sprinkling in a solid helping each of pumpkin spice. 

Patrick follows David's lead, carrying the blanket, which David had deposited on one of the kitchen stools, into the living room. This time, when he settles back on the corner of their sectional and opens his arms, David sinks right into him, pulling the blanket up around them.

First Wives Club would never be Patrick's first pick, but he actually finds himself getting into the movie — it's really funny, and he's enjoying the warmth of David pressed into him and the hot chocolate. About halfway through, he hears a soft snore and looks down to find David asleep on his chest.

David looks so soft like this, with his hair undone and flopped over his forehead, the lines in his face gone smooth, the stress of the day warmed right out of him. Patrick smooths back his hair and kisses his forehead, drawing him in closer. 

Maybe later Patrick will order a pizza or whip up some spaghetti, and David will tell him about his day. But for now he's content to squeeze his husband close and nap away the day's stresses together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me on tumblr @loveburnsbrighter


End file.
